


Pick Up Or Delivery?

by reliquiaen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliquiaen/pseuds/reliquiaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night is study night. And pizza night. And the delivery girl is absolutely NOT the highlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Or Delivery?

A typical Friday night involved not a great many things, really. Mostly it included Fitz and Jane sprawled out on the carpet of Jemma’s living room floor as they studied. Sometimes there was a break for whatever reason (a movie maybe, at Fitz’s insistence and, Jemma suspected, with an ulterior motive). And always – without fail – there would be pizza.

Spot on time, as she expected, there was a knock at the door. Jemma bounced to her feet to fetch their food. And… maybe forget how to properly construct a sentence in the process. Not that she minded. The potential embarrassment was more than worth it. She’d even ignore Fitz’s eye rolling.

Of course, when she actually pulled the door in, sweeping hair out of her face, the expected catch in her throat prevented more than a quiet, “Hi,” from escaping. One day she’d learn how to function properly in the presence of their pizza delivery girl. Maybe she’d even figure out why it was exactly that her brain pretty much shut down whenever she so much as glanced at Jemma.

For Christ’s sake, she didn’t even know the girl’s name.

But that smile she flashed at Jemma – crooked and bright, sparkling in her brown eyes – never failed to cause a tightening in her chest.

“Hi, yourself,” the pizza girl sang. “Your usual. And I brought garlic bread. On me.” She winked and everything.

“Thanks,” Jemma muttered, accepting the stack of boxes with a roll of alfoil bread on top. She fished the change out of her pocket, glad that it was the same price every week.

The girl’s smile widened slightly, eyes glittering happily. “It’s my pleasure. Enjoy yourselves.” She used the plural, but her eyes never so much as wandered from Jemma’s face. The fact that she seemed to know there were other people in the apartment at all was baffling. She’d never acknowledged them.

Then the girl was trotting back down the stairs, glancing back only once as she rounded the corner (smile still in place) and Jemma pushed the door shut.

“My god,” Jane breathed when she sank back down onto the carpet. “Are you ever going to ask her out?”

Jemma frowned, lips pursing. “Don’t be absurd. I don’t even know her name. She might not even like girls.”

“Uh huh.” Jane clicked her pen; possibly to emphasise her words and possibly because she needed it. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

For a moment they ate their pizzas in blissful silence. And then Fitz opened his mouth.

“It’s kinda funny really,” he said. “I mean, you’ve kind of already got her number.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Oh, _Fitz_.”

 

* * *

 

“Impatient for something? Still no order, huh?”

Skye looked up, surprised to find Trip out of the kitchen staring at her with an amused smile on his face. And well… if she looked impatient it was only because her shift was nearly done and she liked having a reason to go by that one apartment. Without a pizza delivery it’d probably be kind of creepy.

She frowned at him. “We’ve had plenty of orders.” Clearly he’d forgotten that delivery Hunter had just taken out of like… twenty pizzas. Someone was throwing a party.

He rolled his eyes, leaning against the bench. She hoped he didn’t burn a pizza. “You know what I mean,” he laughed. “Every Friday you get all excited about that one delivery to the university dorms. I take it your cute girl hasn’t ordered this week. That’s why you look so down.”

She scoffed, waving him off. “No way. I do not.”

“Yeah you do. Maybe they forgot to order this week. I’ve got some pizzas cooking you can take them,” Trip offered, gesturing back into the kitchen.

Skye sighed. “No.”

“But–”

“ _No_ ,” she repeated. “What if they went out, had other plans, got dinner somewhere else? It’d be a waste.”

His head dropped backwards. “Just take the damn pizzas. If they don’t want them we can pity-eat them when your shift’s done.”

She wavered. _Bad idea. Very, very bad_. “Ugh, fine.” She lifted a warning finger when his mouth opened. “But only if you drop this whole stupid conversation.”

His grin was not reassuring. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

In an – apparently – fruitless attempt to maintain some level of dignity, the following Friday, Jemma neither called for pizza nor brought up the possibility of getting food at all. She considered it making a point (that being that she wasn’t incredibly attracted to their delivery girl and if she _was,_ just a little bit attracted to her, that it was just a silly crush she’d be over in a few weeks). Fitz though, clearly saw it as some form of punishment.

“Jemma,” he whined. “Just order the pizza.”

Jane wandered back in from the kitchen. “It’s not like you have food in this apartment,” she added. “Please order.”

All three of them looked around when someone knocked on the door. Jemma decided to ignore it; instead she went back to her chemistry paper. She could just about _feel_ Jane’s exasperated sigh as she crossed the living room to open the door.

There was a surprised, “Oh,” from Jane and then silence. Or at least whatever was said was too soft to hear. And she didn’t want to know.

So – naturally – she looked up. Surprisingly, the delivery girl stood in the doorway, handing Jane a stack of pizza boxes. Her usually radiant expression seemed much more subdued tonight and Jemma wondered why. Also she wondered why she’d even turned up… no order had been placed… Weird.

Her eyes found Jemma then and she felt the tips of her ears go pink. That was when the girl’s face lit up, her lips curling into a smile that vaporised the moisture in Jemma’s mouth. She offered the best semblance of a smile in return that she could.

Jane must have said something then, because the girl’s eyes flicked away, smile fading. And then the door was closing behind her and something in Jemma’s ribcage did a biologically impossible backflip.

As Jane folded back onto the carpet, handing Fitz his box, she said, “Her name’s Skye.”

 

* * *

 

Skye clicked listlessly at points on the computer screen, dragging select boxes over the desktop aimlessly. It had been a slow night. Slow week really. And she found herself not really expecting that to change any time soon.

The girl in the university dorm – her order always said Simmons, but she suspected that wasn’t her name – hadn’t answered the door in what was probably going to be three weeks. That kind of bummed her out. Maybe she’d gotten her hopes up for nothing. Maybe that guy was her boyfriend. Who knows?

Trip slid up beside her and she knew it was only a matter of time before he said something teasing. Thankfully, the door opened before her could.

They both turned their attention to the customer.

It was the guy from the student housing place with the adorable girl.

“When do you get off work?” he asked, not beating around the bush.

Skye’s eyebrows lifted, but Trip just laughed. “You talking to me or her?” he asked.

The guy’s face went red. “Um… her,” he managed.

“Half an hour,” she answered, bored. “Why?”

He bobbed his head, obviously thinking hard about something. “Okay… Okay. Good. Can I order a Hawaiian, please?”

“Only the one?” Skye wondered. “Not your usual order?”

He shook his head. “No. Jane and I have other plans tonight.”

“You want me to deliver it?”

He shuffled his feet a moment. “Um… yes. But I have to give you something before you go. So I’ll be back. Don’t leave before I get back.”

Skye didn’t even have time to ask him what the hell that was all about before he’d backpedalled out the door. He nearly tripped over the doorjamb on his way out.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was at that address?” Trip chuckled, bumping his fist into her shoulder. “He’s cute.”

“I also think he’s dating that girl,” she grumbled.

Trip waved away her protest. “Puh-lease. No one can resist all of this.”

“Uh-huh,” Skye muttered, smiling slightly. “Whatever you need to tell yourself, hot stuff.”

He hit her shoulder harder the second time.

 

* * *

 

She’d thought having her friends bail on study night would suck, but honestly, studying by herself turned out to be rather nice. There was no argument from Jane about what was ‘appropriate study music’ and no complaining from Fitz that dinner was too far away. Jemma got to curl up on the couch with a cup of tea and her biology readings and enjoy the blissful quiet.

So the gentle knocking at her door came as quite a shock. Maybe Fitz had left his car keys or his wallet or something. He was so forgetful at times.

“What did you…” she began, pulling the door in. Her words faded when she realised it wasn’t Fitz. “Oh. Hello.”

“Hey,” Skye said, smiling a little sheepishly. “Uh, now listen, your friend is really pushy, okay? This was not my idea. So I can just go.”

Jemma blinked, not understanding at all what she was on about. And then she saw the flowers. “Daffodils?” she breathed.

Skye twirled them between her fingers. “Yeah. He made me promise to give them to you.”

And that was the moment Jemma realised that Skye wasn’t wearing her usual red and white uniform. “You’re not…”

She glanced down. “Oh, yeah, I’m off for the night. So…”

For a moment they stood there staring at each other and Skye’s face turned up into that smile that made Jemma’s heart ache. She stepped to one side. “Would you like to come in?”

Skye beamed. “Yeah, okay. If you want. I mean I could just give you the pizza and go–”

“Come in,” Jemma laughed. “Maybe… if you want, you could stay and have dinner with me. You did bring a pizza…”

Still with that unsure little smile, Skye stepped inside. Jemma pushed the door shut, leaning against the wood for a moment.

“I’m Skye, by the way,” she said, leaning back onto her heels.

“Jemma.”

“Not Simmons?” Her tone was teasing and Jemma felt herself smile.

“Last name,” she replied.

Skye nodded. “Johnson. Last name.” She paused, looking at Jemma in a way that turned her intestines to liquid. “Also I think your friends totally set us up.”

Jemma laughed. “You’re probably right. Fitz kept telling me to ask you out but I figured you probably already had a boyfriend or something and I’ve never been good at that kind of thing anyway so–”

“You wanted to ask me out?” Skye cut in, her smile soft and blurry.

“Oh um…” She knew there was red in her face and she couldn’t make it go away. “A little.”

“Huh,” Skye huffed. “Only a little? Damn.” But her tone was still light so Jemma bumped into her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe more than just a _little_ ,” Jemma exhaled, sinking onto the couch.

“But who’s brave enough to ask a pretty girl out,” Skye laughed.

Jemma could only smile at her. “Yeah… So… Do you want to watch something?”

“How about we just talk,” Skye suggested. “I’ll take you to the movies for our second date.”

“Second date?” she asked in a small voice.

“If you want…?”

“Yes,” Jemma agreed before Skye could say more. “Yes. I would.”

Skye grinned. “Awesome.”


End file.
